Vientos de Esperanza
by xixh4n
Summary: Bolt, Mittens y Rhino conocen a un can inusual, de otro tiempo y otra visión. Un invitado misterioso y peculiar, cuyo verdadero origen pronto dará lugar a situaciones que jamás habrían esperado. Juntos, han de aprender sobre la confianza, la superación y la amistad, enfrentando un mal antiguo e implacable. BoltXMittens con adición de personajes propios.
1. Ruptura

_Nota/Aclaración del Autor: _

_Primero que nada, buen día, tarde o noche tengas, estimado lector. Este espacio inicial (que espero sea breve; no prometo nada) está dedicado enteramente a lo que quiera comunicarte, y con eso dicho, quisiera hacer mención, o mejor y tal como antes dicho, aclarar, unas cuantas cosas sobre el escrito que vas a leer. Empecemos:_

_-Este es un fic original. En él podrás encontrar alguno que otro personaje que ya hayas visto en otro de mis escritos, sin embargo, he de decir que no cumplen el mismo rol, no necesariamente actúan o actuarán del mismo modo, y en resumidas cuentas, podrías considerarlos diferentes a las versiones que hayas visto antes. Con eso dicho, es posible que encuentres algún detallito, algún guiño o simplemente una referencia a sus contrapartes de otros fics. _

_-Esta es una historia que podría resultar dramática, y/o difícil de leer a momentos. Sin embargo, y sin querer dar nada a conocer aún, he de decir que no va a ser una historia plana. No esperes encontrar sólo drama, sólo felicidad, etc. _

_-La UCEP no existe; fue creada específicamente para este fic y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia (quizás un tanto voluntaria, en verdad). Así mismo, la enfermedad llamada "Fiebre Negra" no existe, y tal como la ya mencionada, fue creada para este fic.  
-La película Bolt, así como sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad sino de Walt Disney Pictures y sus respectivos asociados. _

_Sin nada más que agregar, empecemos con el fic. ¡Espero verte pronto!_

**Capítulo 1: Ruptura**

**1)**

La luz era tenue, difusa.

El sonido del metal venía a su mente como un recuerdo lejano, aunque muy claro a la vez, y le evocaba una imagen terrible: era frío, duro, implacable.

Impenetrable.

Un tintineo leve, y una puerta metálica de un grosor difícil de creer se abría en alguna parte.

Pasos.

Ellos volvían a entrar.

Y esta vez traían más instrumentos.

Todo esto lo vio y lo percibió durante uno de los tantos segundos de agonía que tenía tras cada cierto rato bajo el agua. Estaba agotado, extenuado.

Pero quería vivir. Y este anhelo era lo que, de hecho, le había impedido rendirse cuando el reloj de la sala había marcado ya dos horas. Dos horas de observación, de lucha feroz y de "selección".

Esa palabra lo confundía. "Selección". ¿Qué era una selección? ¿Y para qué serviría?, se preguntó mientras sus patas volvían a ceder y él volvía a sumergirse en el agua, arrastrado por la bola de hierro firmemente atada a una de sus patas traseras.

Le costaba respirar.

Le costaba luchar contra el peso impasible del cuerpo que lo arrastraba sin piedad hacia el fondo, hacia la oscuridad.

"Hacia mi muerte" le susurró su mente, y la idea hizo que volviera a sentirse aterrado. Volvió a la lucha, porque estaba tragando de esa agua y estaba ahogándose. Sus fuerzas no existían ya; sólo su voluntad era lo que lo obligaba a poner en marcha su cuerpo para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire antes de ser sumergido una vez más. Y pese a sus ansias de vivir, a su miedo de ir a lo profundo, sentía que cada vez que volvía a sumergirse estaba un paso más cerca de su fin.

Podía no tener conciencia de lo que sucedía fuera del estanque de pruebas, y podía no tener conciencia de lo que había fuera de la sala de laboratorio donde estaba siendo torturado y usado como conejillo de indias, pero sí tenía conciencia clara sobre una cosa: él no podía vivir bajo el agua. No podía respirar y su pecho protestaba, sus pulmones protestaban, sus ojos, con los que escrutaba de un modo desesperado la luz que parecía llamarlo, que parecía salvarlo y a la vez acentuar la oscuridad bajo él, tampoco estaban siendo amables con él. Pero habían aguantado. Sí, habían aguantado la presión constante tal como él había aguantado donde tantos otros no habían podido hacerlo, donde otros habían caído rendidos por el cansancio y la desesperanza y habían sido engullidos por la oscuridad al fondo del estanque, sólo para ser retirados de ahí y desechados, por no ser aptos. Por no haber aprobado la "selección". Smithy había ido a parar al tanque, y no había vuelto. También Buck y Church. Los primeros dos le pedían a él que los llamara por esos nombres, nombres que, según ellos, otras "personas" les habían dado antes de llegar allí. Church, por su parte, había nacido en el laboratorio, y no sabía de otros humanos que los que allí habían. Y nunca supo de otros tampoco, porque a sus cuatro años de vida, y pese a haber resistido varias pruebas, no pudo resistir las tres horas necesarias en el tanque. Lo cierto es que nadie había podido lograr la hazaña, y si Strider hubiese muerto aquel día, ahogado como tantos de sus compañeros, el humano de bata azul habría dado la orden de que siguieran adelante y experimentaran con todos los perros, sacándolos tras comprobar cuánto duraban en el tanque hasta empezar a agonizar.

Pero Strider lo logró.

Y desde el instante en que lo sacaron del tanque, su vida no volvería a ser la misma.

**2)**

Apenas podía mantenerse despierto mientras era trasladado al pabellón del centro, sujeto mediante correas que apretaban con una fuerza desmedida sus patas contra el frío acero que componía la camilla. Lo habían sacado del tanque con un cuidado que nunca había experimentado sino hasta ese momento, y lo atribuía a una esperanza renovada pero, sin que él lo supiera, inútil.

La esperanza de que lo dejarían en paz.

De que lo llevarían a ver el mundo de _afuera_. Y sin poder evitarlo, sonreía débilmente mientras los científicos hacían girar la camilla por el pasillo frío y húmedo, con unas paredes de roca tan negra como el carbón, y una tenue iluminación que dependía solamente de unas pocas lámparas que colgaban del techo, y que, de vez en cuando, temblaban.

El mundo de _afuera_ tenía que ser mejor, se decía mientras miraba de reojo a quienes lo conducían hacia una nueva puerta, oxidada y con una rejilla a la altura de los ojos de los humanos. No se molestaron en abrirla primero, sino que golpearon directamente la puerta con la camilla para desplazarla, lo que hizo al perro dar un quejido de dolor y sorpresa. ¿Por qué no había luz tras esa puerta? ¿Por qué volvía a llegar a un cuarto idéntico a todos los demás, de roca, sellado, y con ese desagradable aroma que estaba por doquier, pero que nunca había podido identificar? ¿No había él aprobado la **selección? **Ciertamente le había costado, y pese a que la imagen borrosa que podía interpretar a través del agua del tanque se le antojaba cada vez más lejana, sentía una herida profunda en su pata, causada por la bola de acero que lo arrastraba hasta el fondo con una insistencia terrible e implacable, insuperable para tantos. El dolor se manifestaba mediante punzadas que le hacían arder palpitantemente la carne al aire allí donde el grillete había estado, y no estaba en todos sus sentidos por la sensación de asfixia que aún no se iba del todo.

-Esperen, ¿a dónde vamos? ¿No podemos ir _afuera_? ¡Yo lo hice, lo logré! ¡Pasé la _selección_! .-Exclamaba el perro, presa de la sorpresa y la ansiedad. Aún podía sentir el agua en su hocico, aquella agua con un sabor tan desagradable, y que hace unos minutos podía haberle causado la muerte. –Quiero salir de aquí. Quiero irme. Tengo que irme. –Oír lo que estaba diciendo le hizo guardar silencio una vez lo hubo procesado, y comprendió con sorpresa que se hallaba pensando, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo (o quizás desde que tenía memoria), en la idea de salir. De _huir_ del laboratorio en que era prisionero.

Pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Había él visto alguna vez algo diferente que las paredes de roca, las jaulas, las inyecciones… y el tanque? No podía recordarlo, y pese a todo, tenía la convicción de que había _algo afuera_. De algún modo que no lograba hacer encajar en su memoria, _sabía _que los humanos salían de vez en cuando. Y lo sabía porque… ¿por qué lo sabía? De pronto, una chispa iluminó su mente, y todo tuvo sentido.

Porque los había oído.

Ellos lo ignoraban cuando les hablaba, sin importar si les hablara amablemente o si incluso les gritara, en cuyo caso solía ser acallado a golpes o con la_ vara._

Y es que el can comprendió sólo tiempo después que los humanos no podían entender lo que él decía, aunque él sí les entendiera.

En cualquier caso, los había oído hablar del mundo de _afuera_, y en especial últimamente, pasaba bastante seguido que un humano con vestimenta extraña y manchada, y con lo que parecía una cubeta en la cabeza, venía a hablar con los de bata, les contaba a gritos que _afuera _las cosas estaban cambiando. No era siempre el mismo humano, por supuesto, pero constantemente las operaciones de los de bata eran interrumpidas por la llegada de estos Mensajeros Manchados, que se veían más nerviosos en cada visita hacia el último tiempo. Muchas veces, Strider no entendía a qué se referían, pero intuía que eran malas noticias por el semblante de los Mensajeros.

Y por algún motivo que no sabría explicar, también empezó a relacionar los temblores del techo y de las lámparas con las "malas noticias" que solían traer los Manchados.

**3)**

El doctor Schmidt entró a paso irregular, mal peinado, y sudando al vestidor de la UCEP, abotonando su bata con manos temblorosas. Strauss lo inspeccionó con la mirada, y no tardó más de un segundo en comprender que las cosas habían pasado de mal a peor arriba. Por algún motivo –y esto lo sintió casi como una burla, o una ironía demasiado cruel e injusta- justo hace unos momentos se le había puesto al corriente respecto a los avances del sujeto canino 96, también conocido como Strider, un husky siberiano que había sido el primero en resistir las tres horas en el tanque de agua y toxinas en el cuarto contiguo. Desgraciadamente, la buena noticia llegaba en el peor momento, pues el presupuesto que les había sido tan generosamente destinado había empezado a amainar, a hacerse cada vez menos significativo, y no se había visto con buenos ojos que, por un error de Bauker, hubieran tenido que desperdiciar muchísima agua tras el último can que había fracasado en la prueba de las tres horas. De modo que el siberiano había aguantado en agua algo más pura de lo normal, a lo que Strauss tácitamente atribuía parte importante del éxito del perro. Bauker, por su parte, había resuelto desquitar su ira con el perro si éste se ahogaba, reanimándolo mediante shocks eléctricos (no era la primera vez que procedían de éste modo) para torturarlo antes de liberarlo de su desgracia. Cuando Schmidt le preguntó ese día el motivo de su odio hacia ese sujeto de pruebas en particular, Bauker había respondido con tono simplón y casi burlesco, aunque a la vez bastante auténtico en lo que quería demostrar:

-Porque el muy desgraciado es ruso, por eso.

Pero fuera de la casi broma de su colega aquel día, no se habían atrevido a sonreír durante la jornada entera. No había ánimo de bromas, y es que Von Verschuer no les favorecía tanto como al principio.  
-_Entiendo lo que quieren hacer, doctor, y sé cuán importante es lo que tienen entre manos. Pero tal como entiendo su propósito, espero de usted y su equipo que entienda que el costo de las inyecciones, los materiales, los químicos que han pedido, están yendo más allá de nuestra capacidad de pago. Además, usted es científico, y no debería verme obligado a mencionar que las enfermedades y los virus que les inoculan a esos perros y gatos no se obtienen de debajo de las piedras. Esperábamos (él y yo) resultados más rápidos en su investigación, y aunque me comunica a menudo que están habiendo progresos, me temo que empezamos a dudar del verdadero éxito que tienen sus experimentos. De modo que por el momento, usted y su equipo han de arreglarse con los instrumentos del último cargamento._

La carta había irritado a Schmidt, que había estado a punto de responderle a su superior llenando hojas y hojas de insultos que de hecho escribió para desahogar su ira, pero en lugar de enviarla, había entrado en razón en el último momento y se había deshecho de la infame misiva, quemándola en la chimenea de su casa y viéndola arder hasta las cenizas, vestido con una bata desteñida y sentado junto al fuego.

Sus experimentos, que sin duda algunos pocos tontos creerían horribles, iban en bien directo de la sociedad, de la humanidad en general. Nunca serían tan célebres como los de su colega Mengele, pero él esperaba ver su nombre en los periódicos alguna vez, ya fuese como descubridor de vacunas y remedios para los males más terribles que asolasen a la gente, o bien como inventor de nuevas armas biológicas que usar contra las fuerzas de los mal llamados "Aliados". Estaba absolutamente convencido de que sus experimentos e investigaciones no tenían nada de deplorable, y si alguna vez alguien lo hubiese cuestionado, él habría respondido sin vacilar:

-_Y dígame, estimado señor o señora, cuando su familia enferme de fiebre tifoidea, peste o ántrax, ¿querrá que se experimente con sus hijos para descubrir una cura? ¿O prefiere que yo haga mi trabajo y pueda salvar a sus hijos, a cambio de seres mucho menos importantes?_

Sí, era un hecho. Él trabajaba por el bien de todos, por el bien mayor. Es lo que se decía cada noche antes de dormir, y la idea le sacaba una sonrisa.

Pero el doctor ya no sonreía más. El financiamiento estaba terminándose, el apoyo moral estaba terminándose, y gracias a las noticias que llegaban tanto desde fuera como desde el núcleo de la ciudad empezaban a entretejer en su mente una idea oscura y desesperanzadora: era posible, incluso probable, que hubiesen empezado a perder.

Y si eso sucedía, él habría fracasado.

Y todos esos animales de antes habrían muerto para nada.

Pero ahora había uno, por fin un avance, y pese a que ya era muy tarde, Schmidt albergó en su mente la idea de que Strider podría ser su última esperanza.

**4)**

Cuando ingresó en el pabellón, estaba decidido a experimentar lo suficiente con Strider para llegar a conseguir un arma biológica imbatible, algo que les diera la victoria de una vez por todas y a él, la oportunidad de su vida para obtener cuanto financiamiento quisiera. Y no sólo eso; luego quizás podría dar un gran salto y empezar a trabajar directamente con la división superior de medicina. Sí, él podía lograrlo. Podía hacer de ese husky siberiano de expresión aturdida y confusa la mejor herramienta que un hombre pudiese tener. No albergaba intención alguna de dejar pasar esa oportunidad de oro, de modo que ordenó a Bauker sujetar con más firmeza las patas del can y de ese modo se quedara totalmente quieto, para lo cual un buen sedante también haría el trabajo.

Por otra parte, la idea de escapar se había sujetado con una firmeza inamovible a la mente de Strider, y en el momento en que Schmidt había ingresado, con su bata azul, sus guantes de goma y sus gafas de montura antigua y oxidada, se había convencido a sí mismo de que podía lograrlo. Sus fuerzas no eran tantas como hubiese querido, claro, pero su voluntad lo exaltaba, lo arengaba. _Afuera_, él podía ir _afuera. _Sólo tenía que seguir el pasillo por el que entraban los Mensajeros Manchados al laboratorio, y muy probablemente llegaría a.. ¿a dónde, exactamente? No importaba. Estaría _afuera_, y una vez allí pensaría en su siguiente paso. Y es que ante sus ojos el mundo exterior, ese mundo extraño y que nunca lo había recibido, se alzaba como un misterio que lo llamaba y le mostraba centenares de imágenes alegres: _afuera _no habían jaulas ni humanos de bata, ni inyecciones dolorosas ni tanques de agua.

_Afuera _sería mejor.

De modo que paseó su mirada nerviosa pero decidida a lo largo de la habitación, encontrándose de pronto con una nueva imagen, una curiosa, una que había visto antes pero a menudo olvidaba.

Vio a un perro de buenas dimensiones, un perro de aspecto saludable. Un perro, a todas luces, diferente.

Sus ojos de un azul claro y brillante, profundos, parecieron devolverlo parcialmente a la realidad mientras se fortalecía más y más la idea del escape.

Su pelaje era de un plata limpio y bello, radiante, ajeno a la realidad en que vivía, de condiciones miserables y dolorosas. Pero compensando lo claro de su cuerpo, también existía un importante sector de pelaje negro como la más oscura de las noches, y que abarcaba aproximadamente todo el lomo y parte del pecho y el cuello. Sus patas eran largas, fuertes, aunque sus uñas estuvieran mal cortadas y cicatrizadas. No era tan malo.

Al menos no lo suficiente para hacerlo desistir.

-Comenzaremos con 200 miligramos del suero B-12, luego proseguimos con Metocarbamol y benzodiacepina. Luego vamos a probar con el placebo y posteriormente inyectaremos una dosis elevada de FN-01.

FN-01 era el código con el que se referían a la Fiebre Negra, una enfermedad causada por el virus de mismo nombre. Quienes la padecían sufrían efectos tan diversos que eran prácticamente aleatorios, aunque la mayoría de los contagiados solían tener un diagnóstico final inevitable: la muerte a los pocos días desde el contagio. Era la enfermedad con la que menos habían tratado, y el entusiasmo de Schmidt para con ella tenía sus razones: era incurable. Al menos hasta el momento, claro, y él probaría suerte con el perro para comprobar si podía generar anticuerpos a la enfermedad, o si podían ellos mismos revertirla mediante algún otro procedimiento químico o quirúrgico.

-Entendido. Bien, vamos a empezar. –Dijo Strauss con su tono agudo y algo flemático, preparando las soluciones e inyecciones, al mismo tiempo que Strider intentaba, disimuladamente, soltar una de sus patas.

Quince minutos después de haber empezado el procedimiento, un soldado llamado Klaus se dirigía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el laboratorio subterráneo, trasponiendo la puerta para avisar a los científicos que salieran cuanto antes de allí.

En sus ansias y su desesperación, dejó la puerta abierta.

Y esto sería algo que pronto, Strider usaría para ir, por primera vez, al mundo de _afuera. _

**5)**

Los relajantes musculares no estaban surtiendo el efecto que los doctores querían, y pese a que no lo manifestó en voz alta, a Bauker le parecía que el can estaba resistiendo de un modo irrealmente bien a los virus que estaban inyectándole. Esos virus mataban humanos. Y por un instante, le pareció posible que, si Strider se ponía inquieto, los mordería. Los mordería y les transmitiría los mismos virus que estaban inoculándole.

De pronto, sintió miedo. No estaba ya tan seguro de querer estar ahí, con ese perro, y es que los ojos que tenía no le inspiraban confianza. De un momento a otro, había pasado de ser un can más, con la misma mirada estúpida y confundida, aterrada, a parecer observar cada movimiento del doctor, siguiéndolo con la mirada, con unos ojos cada vez más grandes y vacíos. Habría deseado que le pusieron un bozal, pero el último que tenían lo había hecho pedazos un doberman llamado Ringo, tras lo cual había sido sacrificado mediante una inyección.

_Inyección que sin duda voy a ponerle a este desgraciado si no se duerme ya_. –Se dijo Bauker.

Pero Strider no se dormía. Y no tenía bozal, por mucho que tuviera una soga atada bajo la camilla y alrededor del cuello, era peligroso proceder así; la soga no era un bozal, por mucho que a Bauker le hubiese gustado que así fuera.

-Bien, toma nota, Herb. Hora de segunda inyección, 11:20 AM. –Strauss obedeció, apuntándolo en el cuadernillo de investigación y experimentación que siempre se hallaba en aquella sala. En los últimos quince días, había tenido que anotar el deceso de treinta y cuatro animales entre perros y gatos, sólo un poco más arriba que donde apuntaba ahora el paso a paso del proceso con el siberiano.

-¿Crees que van a dejar la ciudad? ¿Que el frente los rodee? –Preguntó Bauker, sólo para decir algo y obligarse al mismo tiempo de dejar de mirar la expresión enloquecida del can. Quería verdaderamente que su colega respondiera, pero éste no lo hizo.

_ Y no porque no sepa. Simplemente no quiere responderme. No quiere… aceptarlo. –_Estos eran los pensamientos que plagaban la mente del doctor desde hacía unos días, pero la situación no era mala como él pensaba; era muchísimo peor.

-Vamos a proceder con el tercer relajante. El sujeto presenta signos de irritación en los ojos y pulso acelerado.

Strider había sufrido una caída importante. Estaba analizando al humano frente a él, aquel llamado Bauker, cuando un malestar general y profundo se abrió paso entre su organismo. Sus ojos tenían un ardor grave y persistente, y se vio obligado a cerrarlos con fuerza, lagrimeando. Esto supuso sólo un leve alivio, pues pronto lo invadió un dolor de cabeza agudo y desconcertante en naturaleza. Había venido de súbito, por mucho que las inyecciones le habían brindado poco o incluso nulo dolor. En cierto sentido, eso había sido mejor, pues había podido mantener la concentración hasta que empezaron los dolores. Una de sus patas estaba temblando incontrolablemente, y pese a que no lo vio, pudo sentir cómo uno de los humanos de bata se la liberaba, sólo para tirar de la correa más fuerte, aplicando mucha más presión sobre su pata, que emitió un leve chasquido al chocar de nuevo contra la camilla. El dolor amainó durante unos segundos, pero eso fue todo lo que Strider necesitó para urdir un plan.

Aún no lo sabía, pero una de sus cualidades era su inteligencia, y pronto tendría que empezar a valerse de ella.

-Está temblando mucho, Hans. Sostenle bien esa pata, ¿quieres? –Dijo Schmidt con un tono más duro de lo que pretendía, lo que le valió que Bauker lo fulminara con la mirada, para luego asentir y acercarse al perro.

-A ver, ¡quédate quieto! –Espetó el doctor, aflojando la correa que sostenía una de las patas delanteras de Strider que temblaba fuertemente.

No tuvo forma de saber que el mismo perro estaba fingiendo espasmos en esa pata, y procedió a tirar de la correa en el momento en que el siberiano apartaba su pata con una rapidez imposible de prever. El doctor, presa de la sorpresa, se quedó mirando la correa solitaria con una expresión estúpida, que se tornó en un repentino horror cuando Strider abrió sus ojos de golpe, lanzando su pata con todas sus fuerzas contra el abdomen de Bauker. Este profirió un grito de sorpresa y terror en el momento en que la pata del animal se introducía con fuerza entre su bata, haciendo volar por los aires dos de los finos botones que el doctor le había encomendado a su esposa.

En ese momento, pasó por la mente de Bauker que Strider iba a rasguñarlo, a infectarlo de fiebre negra, de peste y de todo aquello que habían introducido en su cuerpo, pero no fue así; el can había recogido su pata y tirado de su bata con fuerza, consiguiendo hacer que el humano perdiera el equilibrio y se precipitara sobre la camilla. En esto, Schmidt, que salió de su estupefacción tan pronto como se había adentrado en ella, ya tenía en su mano una inyección de sedantes lo suficientemente fuertes para dormir a un elefante, y se disponía a usarla cuando Bauker golpeó con ambas rodillas la parte baja de la camilla, haciéndola volcar.

Mientras caía, Strider tuvo una breve visión de la mano de Schmidt, siguiéndolo en su trayecto hacia el suelo y empuñando una inyección.

_ Va a matarme. Como a Smithy y Buck . Igual que a Church. –_Le dijo una voz mental al can.

Y de inmediato una segunda voz, que también provenía de su mente, de sí mismo.

_No, no voy a dejar que me mates. A mí no. _

Strider vaciló un ínfimo instante sobre a cuál de esas voces escuchar.

Y con un movimiento excepcionalmente rápido, sujetó con sus mandíbulas la manga de la bata de Bauker, jalándolo hacia él.

Había decidido escuchar a la segunda voz.

_Este es el fin del primer capítulo, y si has llegado hasta aquí y tienes dudas, déjame decirte que es normal. Gracias por tu tiempo y espero en verdad que este primer capítulo no te haya resultado demasiado difícil de leer. Ahora, si una de tus dudas concierne a Bolt y sus amigos, déjame decirte que, en efecto, jugarán su papel en la historia, y no sería extraño si los ves en el siguiente capítulo. Fuera de eso, agradecería mucho tu apoyo y/u opinión respecto a este escrito que recién comienza mediante un review o bien un mensaje privado/personal/directo (PM), especialmente porque soy completamente nuevo en este tipo de escrito y me gustaría saber qué hago bien, qué hago mal, qué podría mejorar, entre otros. _

_Espero subir el siguiente capítulo pronto, y sin nada más que agregar, me despido deseándole a todos lo mejor. Un saludo afectuoso de Xixh4n-Cris. _

_¡Hasta pronto!_

PD: No he dejado de lado mi otro escrito, como ya dije antes, y espero actualizarlo pronto también. Recuerden, estas dos historias son paralelas, y no se afectan entre sí. 


	2. Colateral

**Capítulo 2: "Colateral"**

**1)**

La gata observaba en sepulcral silencio el proceder de los humanos, de los cuales uno cargaba lo que parecía una pala.

A ella no le correspondía el turno, pero tenía una buena idea de para qué llevaba Rauch aquel instrumento; y es que no había oído a Benny quejarse en todo el día.

-Pobre desalmado. No pudiste aguantar, ¿eh? –Oyó la voz del asistente y encargado de la alimentación al fondo del pasillo, procedida por un sonido metálico y duradero.

Lo siguió con la mirada, de pie en su jaula, tanto de ida como de regreso, y al volver, en efecto, contempló con cierta tristeza el cuerpo inmóvil de un gato sumamente delgado y mal cuidado que reposaba sobre la pala.

-¡Eh, Rauch, date prisa! –Se oyó un grito proveniente desde la otra sala, desde el laboratorio. Quizás sería Frei. O Quizás Heine, pero no estaba segura; un ruido retumbaba por las frías paredes de roca y no le permitía oír con claridad.

-Ya voy, ya voy. –Contestó el asistente, mientras arrojaba la pala sobre una mesita de metal.

_Ahora va a moverse. –_Pensó la gata, pero Benny no se movió. Una de sus patas había caído, inerte y producto del impacto de la pala, hacia un lado del instrumento, pero eso había sido todo. –_Muévete. Vamos, muévete. No te vayas, Benny. No puedes irte aún. _

Pero Benny se había ido.

El gato gris de ojos marrón claro, risa estridente y mirada inquieta, el gato que había llegado a ser su amigo, se había ido. No era el primero, por supuesto, pero Kassy sentía que nunca se acostumbraría a verlos partir.

-Otro más y ya van a ser 20. Están durando menos y menos. –Comentó el delgado asistente, un humano de aspecto enfermizo y tez pálida, mientras cargaba con una mano un objeto que Kassy había visto antes pero que aún no reconocía del todo: una suerte de cilindro, largo y con una manilla encima. Era de color rojo brillante y tenía impreso un símbolo extraño, que a la gata le parecía una especie de bola con pinchos.

Mientras Rauch se echaba la pala al hombro con la otra mano, aún con el cuerpo de Benny reposando encima –aunque ahora Kassy sí podía verle el rostro- y salía del mal adaptado canil, cargando tanto la pala como el misterioso cilindro, la felina se dijo a sí misma que al menos su amigo parecía haberse ido en paz. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su hocico esbozaba lo que parecía un leve indicio de una sonrisa.

_-_Ojalá te vayas a un lugar mejor, Benny_. –_Sonrió un poco, dando una última mirada al cuerpo de su amigo, que desapareció una vez Rauch hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí con un pie.

Cinco minutos después, Kassy sintió calor.

Rauch ya había encendido el incinerador.

**2)**

-Bien, pequeña, es tu turno otra vez. –Dijo Heine frente a la jaula, sonriendo levemente mientras sus ojos mostraban un brillo casi tan fuerte como el de su calva a la luz de un pequeño foco que colgaba del techo. Tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos, y sin cambiar de posición, algo reclinado para poder ver a Kassy, dio un paso al lado para dejar espacio para su colega. Frei, con un pulso firme, seguro y rutinario, descorrió el seguro de la jaula, y la gata instintivamente se reclinó sobre sí misma, buscando arrinconarse al fondo de la jaula.

Era ya una rutina, por supuesto, pero tal como sucedía con la partida de sus compañeros –de los cuales ya no quedaba ninguno en la misma sala- ella jamás podría acostumbrarse. Y cada vez que volvía a la jaula tras haber resistido una nueva prueba, sentía que estaba más cerca de perder la cabeza.

-_Quizás debería dejarme perder de una vez. _–Pensó en un fugaz instante, pero de inmediato descartó la idea. Si perdía, quizás las cosas irían incluso peor para ella.

Y es que pese a lo mal que ya se encontraba, tenía la certeza de que hasta entonces habían sido más bien permisivos. Le daban más comida que a los otros, la revisaban más a menudo, y ciertamente nunca había terminado encima de la pala. Nunca había ido a parar a donde llevaron a Benny, de quien en ese momento sólo quedaban recuerdos en la mente de Kassy, y cenizas en el incinerador, sin que ella lo supiera.

-¿Suprimiste los calmantes como te pedí? –Preguntó Heine a su colega, un humano de bata larga y blanca, rostro pálido y cabello rubio.

-Sí, sí. Como te dije, ya está lista. Esperemos que esta vez cumpla las expectativas, o irá a parar con Schmidt. Ya nos mandó el aviso.

-Por su bien, es mejor que reaccione como esperamos. Nos van quedando pocos, ¿no te parece? –Heine sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, apreciando Kassy que llevaba guantes. El solo hecho de notar aquel detalle la puso más nerviosa; si antes tuvo dudas, los guantes venían a ser la confirmación.

Iría a parar al cuarto rojo otra vez.

-De acuerdo, Kassy, vamos allá. –Heine abrió la puerta de la jaula, y si bien Kassy pensó en intentar defenderse mediante arañazos por un segundo, luego desistió. La cosa podía ponerse realmente fea si ella mostraba símbolos de agresión; ya lo había intentado antes y Frei le había inyectado en esa ocasión algo que la hizo enfermar de gravedad por varios días.

De modo que había aprendido la lección.

Las manos del doctor la rodearon con cuidado a la altura del vientre, alzándola en el aire. Pesaba poco, estaba evidentemente en desnutrición, y parte de su pelaje aún no había crecido después de la última prueba, pero no estaba ni remotamente cerca de la muerte. Heine era responsable de esto último, pues se había encariñado con el animal de pruebas al punto de enviarle a Schmidt una carta pidiéndole autorización para conservarla tras el periodo pre-experimental.

La respuesta fue negativa, y es que Schmidt le explicó, en una carta muy detallada y bien redactada –el jefe de la UCEP siempre había sido un hombre letrado– que el número de sujetos se había venido reduciendo constantemente hacia los últimos meses, y en especial la cantidad de sujetos felinos. Esto, sin embargo, no cambió el favoritismo de Heine por la gata, y con tal de garantizar su supervivencia, había envenenado a los gatos contra los que se había enfrentado en la última prueba. Frei nunca tuvo sospechas, por supuesto, y es que él cumplía un rol mucho más pasivo en la unidad de experimentación con felinos.

A diferencia de su colega, él nunca había tenido mascotas, de modo que tampoco sentía la empatía para con la felina que tenía Heine, producto de un recuerdo que éste tenía de su primera mascota: una gata de pelaje claro y casi rojizo, escurridiza y cariñosa, y que se había terminado yendo a los ocho años por una falla en el corazón.

Pero eso era el pasado, y ahora tenían a Kassy, así como también, una prueba que realizar.

De modo que la gata observaba con unos ojos distraídos el pasillo que ya había recorrido antes cuatro veces, siendo ésa la primera en que no era transportada en una jaula. El detalle podría haber infundido en ella el valor para intentar liberarse, pero honestamente no sabía qué le harían si es que se soltaba y luego volvían a atraparla, sin mencionar el hecho de que Heine la sostenía con fuerza entre sus manos y en una posición que le resultaba medianamente incómoda; aunque lo arañara, era muy probable que el científico no la soltase.

Tal parecía que ella tendría que resistir la prueba una vez más.

Heine tenía total convicción de que ella podría hacerlo, Frei no. Tampoco le importaba demasiado, pues él cumplía con realizar las pruebas y anotar los resultados. En este aspecto, era un hombre más frío que su colega, aunque le incomodaba ser él quien tuviera que llevar a los animales fallecidos al incinerador. Esa era una tarea que, la mayor parte del tiempo, dejaba para alguien más.

Por suerte para él, Rauch, el asistente, estaba de turno ese día, y sería él quien se ocupara cuando la prueba hubiese terminado.

Y mientras caminaba tras de Heine hacia el cuarto rojo, la idea lo hizo sonreír levemente.

**3)**

El cuarto rojo estaba situado al final del pasillo central, hacia la izquierda, y debajo de la unidad a cargo de Schmidt. El nombre de la sala se debía principalmente a un foco situado justo sobre la "Jaula de Contención", nombre dado por Rauch al implemento una vez que lo vio y cuyo sonido agradó a Heine, y consistía en un experimento que Bauker había descubierto antes de ser ascendido a la unidad de experimentación canina: La luz roja intensa, así como una feromona específica que se hacía inhalar a los gatos dentro de la jaula, los tornaba agresivos más allá de toda regla. Acentuada esta condición la mayor parte del tiempo por prolongados periodos de inanición y falta de higiene, así como de diferentes cepas virológicas inyectadas a los sujetos, se pretendía con el experimento llegar a descubrir un modo de transmitir virus y enfermedades a población circundante a núcleos urbanos enemigos.

Era, en esencia, buscar liquidar enemigos usando a sus mascotas y animales. No se compartía ya la responsabilidad de crear vacunas y anticuerpos como antes, sino que el programa –al menos en su unidad- había tomado un rumbo mucho más dirigido a la creación de armas biológicas.

Y Kassy era parte de ese proyecto.

Ahora la felina estaba siendo ingresada en la jaula, de alrededor de un metro de alto y tres de ancho. No ocupaba la mayor parte del cuarto, pero tampoco era necesario que así fuera; sólo eran gatos y la mayoría de ellos no se movía cuando los sacaban de allí.

-De acuerdo, vamos a comenzar. ¿Listo? –Preguntó Heine a su colega, que respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Todo listo. –Confirmó, para luego abrir una jaula más pequeña, de la cual dos gatos cayeron estrepitosamente al frío metal que conformaba el piso de la jaula mayor. Apenas los vio, Kassy pensó que aquellos animales no durarían más de una semana, con o sin prueba.

Enfermos no alcanzaba a describirlos, y tampoco moribundos. El pelaje alguna vez negro ahora aparecía gris y sólo a porciones irregulares y en evidente estado de maltrato. La piel que podía verse lucía marcada con incisiones ya cerradas de un modo poco elegante, los ojos, vacíos y blanquecinos, carentes de toda emoción y, en primera instancia podría creerse, de todo pensamiento. Sólo había una idea presente en la mente de esos animales: atacar. Aniquilar lo que sea que estuviese frente a ellos, ya fuese humano, felino, canino, o simplemente si se movía. Un sentido salvaje era todo lo que su mente alcanzaba a procesar y dejar fluir, y en esos ojos huecos, Kassy percibió con terror y tristeza que esos animales, como sea que los viese, ya se habían ido. Un cascarón, una imagen vacía por dentro y llenada a la fuerza con algo innatural. Con algo terrible y temible, un algo que ella tendría que enfrentar una vez más si quería salir con vida de allí. No era demasiado reto en cuanto a lo físico; ambos gatos sólo retorcían su cabeza y enseñaban sus colmillos en un rictus sin sentido de furia enloquecida, adornado el gesto por un cuerpo extremadamente delgado y débil, cuyas patas temblaban incontrolablemente.

Pero Kassy sentía que cada vez que ingresaba a esa jaula, la imagen de los forzosos rivales permanecía con ella un tiempo aún más largo. La idea de terminar como uno de ellos era lo que le daba el valor –y el estómago- suficiente para seguir con aquello.

Para seguir con lo que, tristemente, parecía ser su vida.

Llegó a cuestionarse sólo una vez si habría algo más que eso para ella, cuando fue sacada de súbito de sus cavilaciones, arrojada fuertemente contra una pared de la jaula, con un largo gemido de dolor. Para su sorpresa, había sido golpeada por uno de aquellos gatos, y es que pese a su apariencia terriblemente débil y enfermiza, los humanos habían puesto en ellos "algo" que los hacía transformarse; una vez entraban en la jaula, siempre eran lo mismo: poco más que bestias sin razón que atacaban a otros y, muchas veces, a sí mismos. La salvaje fuerza que empleaban iba más allá de la lógica de un gato, incluso de uno asustado o desesperado, y por vez primera, Kassy temió por lo que podía pasarle si no se levantaba de inmediato. El otro gato no atacaba, o al menos no aún: todavía estaba levantándose entre jadeos lamentables, con los ojos desorbitados y la respiración entrecortada. El primero, el que la había atacado, había cargado contra ella, sacudiendo su cuerpo en un incomprensible chillido de furia.

Kassy esperó un momento hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y una vez el atacante se situó sobre ella para descargar una lluvia de mordidas sobre su cuerpo, se deslizó bajo él con un giro, acción que no le costó mucho debido a la torpeza del otro animal. Una vez se vio tras de él, pretendió empujarlo o saltar sobre él para arañarlo, pero no hizo falta: el atacante no había detenido su enloquecida carrera, y ante la paciente vista de los doctores, fue a parar con el rostro y la cabeza en un ángulo innatural contra una pared de metal, pudiendo Kassy oír un muy audible crujido, cayendo el gato enfermo de costado sin oponer resistencia. La gata pensó en ese momento que la fuerza del impacto debía de haber terminado con él, pero en el instante siguiente se dio cuenta de que no era así: el animal aún respiraba. Débilmente, pero seguía vivo.

Se sintió aliviada y se odió a sí misma por ello: por un momento se había olvidado de toda empatía para con sus semejantes, y había pensado sólo en salvarse a sí misma. Aunque, ¿qué opción tenía, ahora que pensaba en ello? ¿Dejarse morder? Ya podía considerarse afortunada: el gato que la agredió la había herido, pero sin morderla ni arañarla. Eso podía ser muy peligroso, recordaba haber oído de parte de alguno de los humanos.

En definitiva, había superado una prueba más, y es que el otro gato se había desplomado una vez caído dentro de la jaula para no volver a levantarse, incluso más débil que el otro.

Al notarlo, Kassy sonrió leve, débilmente. Lo había logrado sin demasiado esfuerzo, pero, ¿a qué costo, realmente? ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar hasta terminar como ellos? La pregunta le resultaba interesante sin duda, pero no quería responderla; al menos no ahora. Ahora sólo ocupaba su mente el crujido producido por la cabeza del gato contra la reja, así como el segundo posterior, en el que se desplomó como si eso fuera todo lo que hubiese estado esperando.

Un mareo la invadió, y apenas sintió cuando la luz roja que lo bañaba todo se apagó de pronto, así como el minuto siguiente, en que Heine la había cargado y sacado de la jaula con suma delicadeza, tal como antes, entre palabras de felicitación y alegría.

Estaba exhausta, y una vez hubo retornado a su jaula pequeña e individual, se había echado, sin mirar hacia el pasillo sino hacia la pared metálica que la encerrada. Quería dormir, pero sabía que no conseguiría conciliar el sueño: cierto sonido y cierta imagen estarían con ella apenas cerrara los ojos.

De modo que se mantuvo despierta, mirando su reflejo en el metal y moviendo su cola lenta y pausadamente. Con cuidado, lamió una de sus patas.

En el otro cuarto, Frei se había deshecho de los perdedores, siguiendo el protocolo de seguridad.

Y mientras eso pasaba, las lámparas del techo empezaron a deslizarse de un lado a otro, quebrando el silencio, reemplazado ahora por un tintineo y un sonido de metal oxidado y chirriante que molestó a la gata.

Kassy se preguntó qué sucedía cuando un sonido hueco y metálico, lejano, la hizo dar un salto. Se giró de inmediato, mirando presa de la curiosidad hacia el pasillo. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero a través de un cristal circular se podía ver a través de ella, al menos en parte.

Divisó algo en movimiento, y ante su sorpresa, alzó sus orejas.

¿Podía ser lo que estaba viendo, realmente, un perro?

**4)**

-¡Dios mío! –Exclamó Hans Bauker, entre un ahogado grito de dolor y un gemido de incontrolable horror. Podía sentir el punzante ardor en su mano, y podía ver por el rabillo del ojo la sangre brotar de su herida. -¡Me mordió! ¡Me mordió, maldita sea! –Chilló enloquecido, sujetando su muñeca con su otra mano. En ese momento, presa del pánico, se dijo a sí mismo que ése era el momento más decisivo de su vida: moriría de fiebre negra. Una enfermedad incurable y que él acababa de contraer de parte del sujeto de pruebas Strider, que lo había mordido por no haber tenido ellos un bozal, por no haber tenido ellos el cuidado necesario.

Lo cierto es que Bauker no había sido mordido por el can, ni tampoco moriría de fiebre negra: entre la confusión, había recibido una inyección de sedantes caninos de parte de su colega y durante su caída. También estaba errado respecto a su muerte: Hans Bauker moriría ese mismo día y tan sólo minutos más tarde, abatido por soldados enemigos.

-¡Que no se escape, que no salga! -El doctor Strauss gritaba desesperado, pero sin atinar a lanzarse tras el perro, que se movía con una gracia difícil de creer entre los instrumentos quirúrgicos, ahora desparramados en el suelo. No se atrevía a intentar sujetarlo: el perro podía volverse en cualquier momento y hundir sus colmillos en la mano del científico, infectándolo con una cantidad a todas luces fatal de virus y enfermedades. De modo que se mantenía de pie, blandiendo un bisturí de modo casi cómico en el aire, arrastrando los pies sólo tras unos segundos después de que Schmidt, el jefe de la unidad, saliera corriendo tras el sujeto de pruebas en fuga, inyección en mano, dejando atrás a Bauker que se lamentaba con la espalda apoyada contra la camilla volcada, aullando entre dolor y protestas.

Strider, por su parte, no albergaba dudas en su mente, ni tampoco desequilibrio alguno. Había aguantado demasiado tiempo, y ahora por fin tenía una oportunidad de escapar. No iba a dejarla pasar.

Cuando hubo girado en seco por el pasillo, haciendo tropezar sin querer a un Mensajero Manchado que venía a toda velocidad hacia la unidad quirúrgica, sus ansias y su decisión por conocer el mundo exterior latían con fuerza en su interior. El Mensajero Manchado, uno de los tantos que Strider había visto antes, traía un importante mensaje para los científicos, e incluso tras tropezar con el perro que se fugaba, la idea de entregar el mensaje era todo lo que llenaba su mente, y tras levantarse, posando su mano sobre su sien para comprobar si seguía sangrando –y descubriendo muy a su pesar que así era- seguía confiando en esa como su última labor como soldado y como hombre con vida.

El perro huyendo le había llamado la atención, claro, pero no era su foco; él llegó a pensar que los doctores ya se habían enterado de las últimas noticias y que estaban liberando a los animales en un esfuerzo por contener las tropas que avanzaban sobre la ciudad. Es lo que él habría hecho en ese caso, claro, y a la vez explicaría lo del husky huyendo.

Se topó de frente con Schmidt justo cuando daba la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo y comenzaba a gritar para advertirles que salieran del laboratorio, y tras chocar, el soldado notó con terror –y luego con un extraño y oportuno alivio- que había estado a centímetros de clavarse en el pecho una inyección que el doctor traía en la mano.

-¡Muévase, hombre, tenemos que atrapar-

-¡Tienen que salir de aquí, ya! ¡Están bombardeando la ciudad y las tropas ya están aquí! ¡Olvídese de los animales; si no salen se les vendrá este sitio encima! –Gritó el soldado tan alto como pudo para hacerse notar ante el nervioso científico, cuyo gesto de impaciencia se había tornado ahora en uno de sorpresa y pánico. Estaba palideciendo.

-¿Cómo dice? –Fue lo único que atinó a decir Schmidt. El soldado lo habría zamarreado de buena gana de haber tenido que repetir su fatídico anuncio, pero para suerte de Schmidt y alivio del recién llegado, eso no fue necesario- O sea, ¡¿tan rápido?!

-Las defensas ya se han venido abajo, le digo. ¡Yo estaba ahí! ¡Me dijeron que viniera y les avisara que-

Un temblor interrumpió al soldado, y Strauss dio un grito al sentir algo posarse junto a él. Era Bauker, que al oír el anuncio del soldado había reunido lo poco de compostura que en él quedaba y había conseguido levantarse, cubriendo con su mano la otra herida.

-Vámonos. No hay nada que hacer aquí. –Murmuró con una voz queda y sombría, ante la cual Strauss no articuló palabra.

-No, de ninguna manera. Los sujetos son muy importantes para-

-Muévase ya, hombre. No me haga sacarlo a patadas, que juro que lo haré si me obliga. –Dijo el soldado, notando sólo entonces Schmidt que un hilillo de sangre caía por la sien de éste, dándole un aspecto aún más duro al rictus de severidad que había adoptado su rostro. –No hay tiempo para los animales. Si los encuentran, ojalá que les hagan algún daño por lo menos. Que los muerdan. Están enfermos, ¿no? –Strauss asintió, ansioso por largarse a la carrera de allí. De pronto, el asunto de Strider escapando parecía algo minúsculo, y ahora el soldado atraía toda su atención. Algo similar sucedía con Bauker, en cuyo caso la impotencia ante una muerte segura le hacía creer que no había nada más que las órdenes del uniformado. Sólo Schmidt albergaba dudas aún, y pronto lo manifestaría. –Bien, con un poco de suerte se infectan todos. –Sentenció el mensajero, haciéndose a un lado e indicando a los doctores que salieran del lugar cuanto antes con un gesto de mano.

No hubo protestas.

Aunque Schmidt tenía una idea clara e inamovible de qué sucedería con los sujetos de prueba cuando los encontraran. Cuando eso sucediera, todos los avances se perderían, y por lo mismo consideró durante unos segundos la opción de liberar a todos los sujetos, mas no tardó mucho antes de descartar la tentativa; no iba a arriesgarse a ser mordido o rasguñado por alguno de ellos, por mucho que eso le proveyera de una suerte de "muerte digna" en caso de ser invadido el laboratorio.

Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

Y en cuanto a Strider… era mejor dejar que ellos se ocuparan de él. No duraría mucho fuera con las tropas flanqueando la ciudad, y mucho menos considerando los bombardeos. Un perro infectado no era tan grave si las cosas habían de tener ese fin.

De modo que los científicos se unieron a Klaus, cegado Bauker por pensamientos de muerte y desesperanza que no quiso compartir con sus compañeros. Ninguno sabía que no había sido mordido en verdad; Schmidt tenía la idea de haberle inoculado algo en la mano a Bauker (de lo contrario el perro no habría escapado así bajo los efectos del calmante), pero no estaba seguro y tampoco se sentía en condiciones de animar o consolar a su colega, que pronto empezaría a sentir una pesada somnolencia apoderándose de él.

Hans Bauker, sin embargo, no alcanzaría a quedarse dormido aquel día.

Y mientras los doctores enfilaban hacia la salida, liderados por Klaus, el soldado, Strider se hallaba ante el escenario más terrible y cruento que hubiese visto en su vida.

Había ingresado intempestivamente a una cámara de cirugías, chocando de costado contra una camilla, y es que había perdido el equilibrio nada más entrar al resbalar en un charco de algo espeso y transparente. Su mirada se posó, nerviosa, en el suelo, y junto al reflejo de su rostro pudo ver, sobresaliendo desde la camilla, lo que parecía la pata de un perro. Estaba inmóvil. Y sucia.

Algo rojo goteaba entre los dedos inmóviles, y Strider observó durante unos segundos, esperando… inútilmente.

Lo que estaba allí arriba no se movería, y si bien una parte de sí le aconsejó que trepara para ver sobre la camilla, una segunda voz le ordenó no hacerlo.

Decidió obedecer, y retrocediendo sin despegar la mirada de la pata sobresaliendo de la mesa, inerte, empujó la puerta y salió de la cámara, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo central de la unidad.

Puertas cerradas, bisagras oxidadas, paredes húmedas y frías… un techo que temblaba con una creciente intensidad a cada segundo, menguando la luz de las lámparas y chirriando los tornillos que las sostenían, protestando, advirtiendo del poco apoyo que estaban ya ofreciendo.

Giró a la derecha por el pasillo, empujando con la cabeza la puerta, que dio paso a una sala enorme y muy oscura, en la cual sólo una mesa de gran tamaño se erguía en mitad del lugar. Bajo ella, sin embargo, se encontraba lo que parecía una serie de cilindros conectados entre sí, con cables que iban a dar sobre la mesa. Y sobre ésta, Strider vio –muy a su pesar- un contenedor de gran tamaño, en el que algo flotaba inmóvil. Sobre el contenedor, los cables desprendían un leve, intermitente y tenue flujo de electricidad, produciendo así sólo pequeños destellos de luz, irregulares e inútiles en cuanto a orientación. Sólo le permitieron a Strider ver algo cristalino y éxanime escrutando su rostro a través de la oscuridad, y cuando aquella cosa pareció esbozar un movimiento en un rostro rígido e inerte, el husky sintió su corazón dar un vuelco.

Tenía que salir de allí a como diese lugar, y por lo mismo salió a la carrera de allí, aturdido y horrorizado por la imagen que hace unos segundos lo había acompañado desde dentro de un cristal electrizado. Tan sólo contemplar aquel ojo vidrioso y vacío lo había convencido de que huir no era ya una buena idea sino una obligación, y es que Strider, afortunadamente, no vio ni la décima parte de lo que había en aquel cuarto, debido principalmente a la oscuridad del lugar así como la extraña posición en que estaban situadas las "bibliotecas" –como las había llamado Strauss- y en las que habían decenas de frascos con restos de experimentos.

Finalmente volvió en sí, y con una mirada decidida y seria –muy diferente a la horrorizada que tenía hace unos momentos- se lanzó a la carrera, esta vez en una dirección diferente. Vio una puerta frente a él, una que lucía más débil, y no dudó en lanzarse contra ella tal como antes, logrando abrirla sin mucha dificultad.

Ahora estaba en una sala estrecha y bastante más desordenada, en la que se podían ver a ambos lados del pasillo jaulas vacías, metálicas. Al fondo, sin embargo, y para la decepción de Strider, no había puerta. Ni ventanas.

No había salida.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Por dónde ahora?... –Murmuró el siberiano, no con miedo sino con una mezcla de impotencia e impaciencia, que luchaba por dominarlo sin que él lo permitiera.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo saliste? –Oyó una voz sobre su cabeza, una voz femenina. Subió la mirada al instante, pudiendo divisar en una de las hileras superiores de jaulas, a una gata de pelaje rojizo y rostro emocionado. –¡Te hablo a ti! ¡Ayúdame a salir!

Strider no contestó. En lugar de eso iba a aproximarse a la jaula, cuando un estruendo y un fuerte temblor lo hicieron perder el equilibrio. Lo mismo sucedió con Kassy, que se aferró tan firmemente como se lo permitieron las patas a los barrotes de la jaula, profiriendo un grito de auténtico terror cuando la luz entró de golpe a la sala. El destello era el más fuerte que ambos animales hubiesen visto en sus vidas, pese a haber sido expuestos una y otra vez a potentes focos lumínicos con objeto de averiguar su reacción ante los diferentes tipos de luz, así como los diferentes tipos de intensidad de las mismos.

Y es que, sobre ambos animales, una porción del techo había colapsado, viniéndose abajo. Las vigas metálicas, retorcidas entre los fragmentos de cemento ahora hecho pedazos, agrietaron el suelo bajo ambos y amenazaron peligrosamente con despedazar una tubería subterránea que conducía el gas, extinguiendo la luz artificial del lugar para sustituirla por la intensa luz del sol, ante la cual ambos sujetos eran inexperimentados. Momentáneamente ciegos, los ojos azules del can escrutaron a lo largo de lo que antes fue la jaula en que tenían a los sujetos felinos, ahora reducida por el impacto de un invisible mortero a una ruina de metal torcido y aplastado, buscando con la mirada a la gata. No se había percatado sino hasta ese momento, pero había caído de costado tras el impacto y el derrumbe del techo, su cabeza a centímetros de un grueso trozo de pavimento que sin duda habría sido suficiente para aplastarlo, de haber tenido menos suerte.

Pero él no estaba vivo por suerte, según cómo lo veía, sino por decisión, y si no salía de allí, todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano; el lugar se caía a pedazos y él no sabía por qué, pero, ¿importaba? Pensó rápidamente que no, y es que el hecho relevante seguía siendo el mismo: cada segundo que pasaba allí, estaba en peligro.

De modo que era imperativo salir… pero antes, aún tenía algo que hacer. Apoyó una de sus patas entre dos trozos de sucia cerámica, rota y superpuesta entre sí, tomando aire.

-¡Oye! ¿Sigues allí? ¡Di algo! –Exclamó por entre la nube de polvo que se había levantado, avanzando Strider entre el laboratorio en ruinas. Junto a él, podía percibir un terrible aroma, así como luces brillando intermitentemente a lo lejos, aunque… parecían estar moviéndose de algún modo. ¿Era posible? Se planteó una mejor pregunta: ¿Importaba? Claro que sí. Su mente le susurró una idea que le infundió una suerte de pánico, la de que esas luces eran _ellos._

Ellos, que no lo dejarían ir si escapaba por allí.

-¡Aquí estoy! –Oyó Strider a lo lejos aunque difícilmente, debido a una fuerte tos que interrumpía la respiración de la gata, así como a un pitido que oía y que no lo dejaba pensar tranquilamente. -¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¡Ayúdame!

El siberiano intercambió una rápida mirada entre lo que debía ser la gata –una silueta acurrucada junto a una de las jaulas sin aplastar, ahora tirada en el suelo y bloqueada por una segunda jaula, reducida a un deforme trozo de metal- y las luces, que parecían estar acercándose.

Era él o ella.

Y aunque pensó que las consecuencias lo seguirían durante todo el resto de su vida –considerando que hubiese alguna-, no necesitó más de un segundo para tomar su decisión.

_Fin del capítulo._

_Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que por motivos de fuerza mayor este capítulo tardó más de lo presupuestado, pues si bien ya estaba escrito –y si mal no recuerdo, tenía ciertos detalles diferentes- lo perdí, así como perdí el dispositivo en el que lo guardaba. Eso explica también la tardanza en la actualización de mi otro fic, y es que producto de la ya mencionada pérdida, me sentí bastante falto de ánimos durante unos días. Hoy, sin embargo, me decidí a escribir este capítulo –aunque a la vez escogí suprimir una parte del capítulo original por motivos de duración- y subirlo a modo de compensación por la demora. _

_Espero comprendan y puedan disculpar ésta tardanza, y como siempre, me despido deseándoles lo mejor así como pidiendo humildemente sus opiniones sobre éste escrito mediante un review o un pm (No necesitan una cuenta para ello, sólo escribir lo que crean en el cuadrito de acá abajo)._

_PD: Pese a que ya pasó, quería dejar mis cordiales saludos y felicitaciones a mis colegas y lectores de Chile, mi país, ¡espero que hayan pasado bien las fiestas patrias! _


End file.
